Sisterly Advice on Crushes
by Vanitas Lunar
Summary: Ruby comes home confused and frustrated about a certain heiress, and Yang seems like she knows exactly what to say to help.


 **Author's Note: Hello lovely readers! First, I'd like to thank you all for taking your time and reading this. This is actually a true story my cousin is going through right now in her Volleyball team, so since I found her story so cute, I decided to write it and dedicate it to her! This is for you, my lovely cousin. Also, this story mostly focuses on Strawberry Sunrise /Thank you to the anon that explained the difference between Enabler and Strawberry Sunrise/ (because I've been really needing some cute sister moments with Yang and Ruby), but of course it also has White Rose! Always gotta include my OTP. I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot of mine, and if you have time, please review! Criticism or telling me what you like really boosts my confidence and helps my writing get better.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and all its characters belong to Rooster Teeth. No profit was made from this fanfiction.**

* * *

Ruby tiredly entered her and her sister's home. Shutting the door and throwing her volleyball gear haphazardly to the side. "Yang! I'm home." She shouted with less enthusiasm than usual.

Ruby flops herself unceremoniously onto their couch groaning loud enough for Yang to hear from the kitchen.

"Whoa! What's up, sis? Rough day at your new volleyball club?" Yang questioned looking at her baby sister with concern.

"Ugh! Kind of…" Ruby said a bit muffled because her face was buried in the couch.

Yang quirked one of her brows up in confusion. "What do you mean, exactly? You usually love your practices and come home all excited about what you learned. Don't tell me someone's giving you trouble over there. Is someone bothering you, sis?"

Ruby sat up and sighed. "No… not really. But Yang, I think I have… a crush on someone."

This automatically brought a grin on the older sister's face. "Ooh~! That's great, sis! Who's the lucky lady? Is she also the reason why you're bummed?"

Then Yang gasped. "Don't tell me someone rejected you!" Her lilac eyes seemingly turning scarlet for just a moment.

"What? Yang, no! I'm not even completely sure about how I feel… okay no, I probably do like her. And the reason why I'm little frustrated right now is because she's been acting weird around me lately, and I don't get what it means!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sis, slow down. First of all, who is she? No, wait, don't answer that. Let me guess, is it Velvet?"

Ruby shakes her head no.

"Pyrrha?"

Another shake.

"Oh! I know, it's Weiss!"

The younger girl's face immediately flushed and hung her head, avoiding her sister's gaze.

"I'll take that as a yes. I knew you liked her! You're always talking about how awesome of a player she is and how she makes the best kills and saves. You even light up when you tell me she helped you with learning a new technique and stuff. So, what did your volleyball Ice Queen do, Rubes? And what makes you think you have a crush on her?"

Ruby started twiddling her thumbs. "Was I really that obvious?"

Yang simply smiled and nodded. "It's adorable how obvious it is."

"Then why the heck would you guess Velvet and Pyrrha first?"

"To make you think you're not that obvious~!" Yang teased.

Ruby pouted. "You're the worst!"

"Love ya too, baby sis. Now quit avoiding the questions!"

The younger girl sighed yet again. "We-well, after thinking about it for a while, I think I've liked Weiss since I first met her. She's so beautiful with her long and gorgeous white hair, and oh! Her eyes. I love her eyes, they're so captivating that I think I could get lost in them forever. Until she tells me not to daydream and start practice that is." She giggled. "She's super funny too, even though her jokes are so bad! And despite what everyone else says, Weiss is the sweetest and most caring person in that open gym. She may come out as a bit harsh sometimes, but if you watch her closely, she does things because she cares, and she cares deeply, Yang… Oh man! I sound like a lovesick teenager!"

This caused the older sister to chuckle. "You got it _bad_ , sis! You're totally smitten~!"

"Yang! This isn't funny! I didn't think I got _this_ bad! Ugh! I am totally smitten… I bet you she doesn't even like me back…" Ruby placed her face into hands groaning. She looked so gloomy, it almost seemed like a dark cloud was forming over her head.

Yang's protective instincts naturally kicked in upon seeing her sister like this, which lead her to sit down next to her gloomy sibling and started rubbing her back. "No, no, no sis! It's not too late! You said she's been doing weird stuff around you lately, right? What has she been doing exactly?" She would bet her right arm that those 'weird things' would be Weiss flirting, but she had to hear it from Ruby first to be sure.

"Well…it all started…"

 **~About a week ago~**

' _Okay Ruby, Weiss is going to hit that ball right at you, and you will receive it! You can do this! You've done this a hundred times before!' The brunette mentally cheered herself._

 _She and many others at the open gym in Vale were currently playing a little scrimmage. Whenever Ruby and Weiss were on separate teams, the latter girl would always take advantage of Ruby's weak receives and hit the ball in her direction. At first, Ruby thought that Weiss was just showing off how much she really doesn't like newbies, but soon she realized it was just one of Weiss's ways to improve the younger girl's skills and either to break her resolve or to push herself to try harder._

' _Weiss really is kinder than she thinks she is.' Ruby thought momentarily in endearment before concentrating on Weiss's actions. As she saw Velvet set the ball towards the white-haired girl, she prepared herself. Waiting for the right moment to position herself._

' _And… now!'_

 _Just as Ruby predicted, Weiss hit the ball straight at her in full-force. She didn't back down though and planted herself for the attack and received the ball with flying colors. But damn, did Weiss put some strength in that hit, her arms started to sting a little. Still, it was one of the best receives she's ever done and it made her form a huge smile of accomplishment. She looked at Weiss for her reaction, happy to find the older girl smiling wide with almost a look of… pride, maybe. Ruby wasn't sure, but Weiss definitely looked pleased as if finally getting the results she's wanted for a long time._

 _Coco, who was on her team, whistled out and said, "Well, I've never seen anyone receive one of Weiss's lethal kills before. Good job, Red."_

 _The scrimmage continued and Weiss was about to hit the ball again, but this time Ruby had barely received it. Making the heiress smirk and shout, "Oh, c'mon Ruby. I know you can do better than that."_

" _Ohohoho! What's this? Does our Ice Queen of the court have a little crush on our little Red?" Coco inquired, which Weiss refused almost immediately in a flustered state._

" _I-I don't know what you're talking about Coco!"_

" _Oh shut up, Weiss. You totally like her." The other girl simply glared back at her._

" _Coco, stop it. I think you're making Ruby uncomfortable." Velvet scolded after noticing how red Ruby was becoming, probably as red as her namesake._

" _Oh, sorry Red."_

" _I-it's fine." The brunette squeaked out in response._

' _Weiss… crushing on me?! I thought Weiss didn't really like me… but she has been nicer to me lately and she has been talking to me more often. She is really pretty… and super cool, really sweet and funny. A relationship with her would be amazing. Ugh! What am I thinking! There's no way!' Ruby shook her head a bit to shake away the thoughts._

 _It's strange because that was the first time Ruby ever considered liking Weiss, or even Weiss liking her. The older girl did seem to pay attention to her more than others and always looked happy when Ruby improved, but she just thought all of those things were just Weiss coaching her to be better. So, were all those things actually signs that that older girl likes her? She never thought it was possible and now it seemed that Weiss really was… flirting with her? Maybe? She wasn't entirely sure, but she secretly hoped._

 _After the scrimmage, Ruby was drinking her bottled water and getting ready to leave until Weiss appeared before her. She'd nearly choke on her beverage by surprise._

" _We-Weiss! Uh, hey, what's up?"_

 _The white-haired girl smiled (which actually made Ruby's heart race a mile a minute). "I just wanted to say that I'm proud to see you improving so quickly, even though you started going to practice here not too long ago… you're not as big of a dolt as I thought you were. You're actually a very skilled player and you have good instincts on the floor. S-so I hope we'll get to work together more." She finished with faint red tint spreading across her face._

 _Ruby gave Weiss a blank stare, shocked that she was actually getting a compliment from the girl, which was very rare, and also by how completely adorable the older girl looked at the moment._

" _Well? Aren't you going to say something?"_

 _Ruby snapped out of her stupor. "W-what? Oh! Sorry! Uh, thank you so much, Weiss! I actually think I've only improved this much because of you. You're always pushing me to try harder and never give up… you're really awesome! And uh, I can't wait to work with you more!" Ruby said with the utmost sincerity._

 _This little sentiment made Weiss's lips twitch slightly into a small smile. "Great! But by no-means does this mean you can slack off." She tried to make sound threatening, but Ruby knew better. There was a soft look in those beautiful blue eyes telling her that Weiss didn't mean it in a harsh way._

 _The brunette grinned. "Of course! I wouldn't even dare slack off around you, Weiss."_

" _You'd better not, if you know what's best for you…" the older girl practically muttered under her breath._

" _What was that, Weiss? I didn't hear you clearly."_

" _N-nothing! See you next practice and don't be late!"_

 **~Back to Present~**

"And after that day, Weiss has been talking to me more – like more than how she talks with the others at the open gym. Oh! And then just two days ago, she started putting her stuff besides mine, so now we talk before _and_ after practice! With all these unusual things she's suddenly doing, it's making me think about her more and more lately. And now I feel frustrated because I don't get _why_ she's doing it! I don't know if it's just her being friendly, or that she actually likes me. Is it because she likes me, sis?" The younger sister finished trying to catch her breath from her long monologue. She looked up to her sister with pleading eyes, begging for some kind of answer.

Yang formed Cheshire Cat-like smile on her face. "Well, I'll be damned. I didn't think you could melt the icy heart of the Ice Queen, Rubes, but you did. I'm proud of you."

Ruby gave her a confused look, clearly indicating she wanted a more vivid answer than that.

"Basically, Weiss likes you—a lot in fact—but I don't think she understands her feelings for you yet. She's probably just as confused as you are right now. Seeing as you like her back, why won't you just try to make it clear to the heiress how you both feel? You can either tell her straight out —or _gay_ out—" She chuckled at her own joke, while Ruby just rolled her eyes. "Or you could try _my_ method and show her how you feel." Yang wagged her eyebrows at her sister suggestively.

"Uh… like doing what, Yang?" Ruby asked nervously, already having an idea of what her sister was suggesting.

"Why kissing her, of course!" The blonde quipped without even missing a beat.

Ruby gave her sister a blank stare before snorting out a few giggles. "Ha! Yeah right! Me, Ruby the dolt, kissing the freaking heiress to the Schnee Dust Company!" She shook her head thinking about how ridiculous the idea was.

"Hmm… I see it more as Ruby the knight finally kissing her princess with true love's kiss~!"

This made Ruby scoff. "Oh, come on, Yang! There's no way I could confess my love to her—let alone kiss her! She'd probably never want to see or speak to me again…" The young brunette pouted.

Yang sighed and shook her head. "Rubes, you're not listening! I said she does like you. All those things she's been doing are her way of flirting, or at least trying to get closer to you. If you two just keep tip-toeing around each other's feelings, you might never get the chance to really know how you two feel and just hurt each other. Remember what happened to me and Blake?"

Ruby flinched at the memory. "Yeah… you guys were best friends then you guys started acting strange and avoiding each other… it almost ruined your friendship till you finally confessed to her."

"Exactly! Now we're engaged and are having our happily-ever-after! Maybe Weiss will be your happily-ever-after, sis. I don't know, you don't know, Weiss doesn't know, but I'm sure as hell you guys want to find out. So are you going to sit here wondering forever or are you going to tell her how you really feel?" Yang was really starting to get fired up about this. She doesn't want to see her sister to go through the heartache she did when she couldn't tell Blake her feelings. She wants Ruby to be happy, even if it was being together with the Ice Queen.

The younger girl seemed to really contemplate on her answer before sighing. "Okay… I believe you, sis. Maybe Weiss really does like me… so I'll do it. I'll tell her how I feel. I'm not sure how yet, but maybe I'll be able to tell her during next practice." She smiled feeling a surge of hope and confidence. "I… I really do hope she's the one, sis."

Yang patted Ruby's head and smiled down at her. "From how happy I see she makes you, I really hope so too."


End file.
